<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm No Stupid Cupid by MeetMeInTheMatinee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701769">I'm No Stupid Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee'>MeetMeInTheMatinee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, highschool fluff, special valentines day episode, sweet cute puppy boyfriend, this was a sweet request, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Theodore Logan wants to give his girlfriend the best Valentines Day ever.<br/>That includes a heart shaped pizza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm No Stupid Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s such a meathead – I bet he’s totally gonna forget it’s valentines day.” Your best frenemy said as you walked along the halls of San Dimas High in between classes.</p><p>“That’s so mean Stacey. Don’t talk about him like that.” </p><p>“Whatever, you know he’s, like. Totally clueless.”</p><p>“Ok, well, not everyone has to be a brain genius. God. He’s so sweet to me, and like. Hot. So. Very. Hot. Keep it up and I won’t invite you to the party next weekend.” You sneered. Sometimes you didn’t know why you stayed friends. She could be so nasty. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>“Whoa, Ted! She’s going to like, flip out with how romantic you are dude.” </p><p>Ted shrugged and looked uncertainly at Bill from his spot on the floor of the garage. </p><p>“You think so Bill? I dunno, I mean. I want to do the perfect thing for my girl.” He said as he scratched his head.</p><p>“Ted! Like, she’s gonna TOTALLY be psyched. Like, dude. Come on.” Bill said as he playfully punched Ted in the arm.</p><p>Ted nodded. “Yeah. YEAH! You’re right dude. I’m just like, spoiling my girl with some epically bodacious romancing. Like, she was like, ‘hey, Ted, it’s like totally fine if we just like, don’t DO Valentines’ but like. I’m not that smart, but also Bill, I’m not that dumb, dude.” </p><p>“Haha! Like, totally bro. You’re no stupid cupid, dude.” Bill said with a laugh.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Your parents were out of town on a Valentines day trip of their own so when Ted turned up on your doorstep that night, his arms jammed with stuff – including a pizza box you were super stoked.</p><p>“Oh my god TEDDDDDD like, what is all of this?!?” You gasped as you pulled him into the house. </p><p>You watched in complete shock as he knelt in front of you and grasped the pizza box. </p><p>“You are my most treasured, most bodacious, princess and like, it would mean everything in the world to me if you’d be my valentine, babe.” </p><p>Your jaw was on the floor.</p><p>“OMG OF COURSE I WILLLLLLLLLL!” You squealed loudly. “Like, I didn’t expect like, ANY of this.”</p><p>“Open the box, babe.” He wiggled the pizza box in his hands and shook his hair out of his eyes. </p><p>You smiled and carefully opened the box, peeking inside.”</p><p>“Do you like it?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“BAAAAAAABE. Awe, you got me a heart shaped pizza?!?!!?”</p><p>“Yeah! Cause like, I love you, and I know you love pizza. So like, it’s perfect.”</p><p>“I love you too Ted. Even more than pizza!” You squealed and leaned in to kiss him. So gently and tenderly. </p><p>“Whoooaaaaaa.” He whispered with a dazed look on his face as you pulled away.</p><p>Your smile faltered and he looked so worried as soon as he saw your smile disappear.</p><p>“Baby, what’s the matter? You like, look so sad right now.”</p><p>“Ted…..I. I like, didn’t get you anything.” You said as your eyes started to fill with tears. </p><p>“You got me you. You’re my Valentine. That’s what I wanted for Valentines day.” </p><p>“Oh!” You said quietly as the smile reappeared on your face. “Let’s eat this pizza before it gets cold!” You took the pizza from Ted and he almost tripped getting up. You both giggled as you made your way to the kitchen to get some plates and some drinks.</p><p>“You wanna watch a movie? Or like, a few movies? My parents are away all weekend. So like, you can stay over if you want.” You said shyly as you pulled a few slices of pizza out of the box.</p><p>“Um, woah. Yeah—I guess I could, like, tell my Dad I’m staying at Bill’s. But um. Like, I um.” Ted stammered nervously.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous about staying–OHHHH–omg Ted, like. I didn’t mean. I um. I’m like not ready for that either. But like, I just meant we could like sleep, sleep. Like, a sleepover sleep. Not ummm.” You buried your embarrassed face in your hands. </p><p>Ted walked over and gently tugged them away and kissed your cheek.</p><p>“Like, don’t even worry about it. You’re the most excellent girlfriend and like, I will totally sleep sleep with you – and like uhhh. Whoa, um, you know like the other thing when we’re like. Ready ready. Yeah?” He asked cupping your face in his hand. </p><p>“Let’s eat our pizza and watch a gnarly slasher flick, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah!” You yelled as he tried to air guitar with one hand and his pizza in the other.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>You were full of pizza and pop and cozied up on the couch together, enjoying the terror and mayhem of Friday the 13th. “I like totally forgot I got dessert too!” Ted scrambled out from underneath you—you were basically laying on him cause even though you liked scary movies they, well, scared you—-and ran off. He came back with a couple of what looked like roses. “I got these chocolates just for you, princess.” He said as he dropped back onto the couch beside you. </p><p>You started to gently unwrap yours, taking your time but Ted tore into it with his teeth. </p><p>“Uh, babe.” He said, his words muffled by whatever was in his mouth. You turned and looked at him and burst out laughing. The colour of his face matched the bright red lace thong dangling from his teeth. You gently tugged them out of his mouth. “I don’t think these are chocolate roses babe.” You said as you pulled a black lace thong out of your rose with wide eyes.</p><p>“I like, I really thought they were chocolates, honestly.” You burst out laughing and so did he. “Princess, please don’t tell Bill about this. Please, he’ll like, make fun of me for ALL TIME.” You laughed even harder. “Ok, I promise, but like, Teddie baby, I can’t promise I also won’t laugh about this forever.” </p><p>—————————————–</p><p>Later that night when you’d both stayed up late enough that you were almost asleep on the couch you finally decided to go to bed. You changed into your cute heart print PJs while Ted was in the washroom. He came back wearing his boxers and socks with his clothes in his hands. “Oh, I have a tshirt for you if you want to wear one to sleep in.” He smiled sleepily at you as it took it and put it on. “Do you like, have any side you prefer?” You asked quietly. He shook his head. “As long as it’s beside you I’ll be happy.” He said before he crawled into bed next to you and wrapped his arm around you. “Thanks for the best Valentines day ever Ted. I love you.” You whispered. “I love you too, Valentine.” He whispered back before he kissed your cheek sweetly and you both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>